No.2283603
"Many of you thought this level of rusing/insanity would never be achieved here on s4s, let alone in a reply breaker thread. >>2283603 Has anything else truly compared to the amazing storyline developed ITT and in my mind? Kick back and roll through this 500-some post thread and think of how many other places I am in s4s. "Tsuua" was just the tip of the corporate iceberg. Just think." No.2285254, a meta by Tsuua for people to discuss the ruse. The Thread Thread no.2283603 was an attempt made by Tsuua to break the reply record. It started out with Tsuua asking people to help him break the reply record, and many newfigs responded. What not many people counted on happened roughly 500 posts later; in no.2285183 , Tsuua reveals how almost everybody participating in the thread was set up by him. He is then said to be a master ruser, and everybody was truly shocked at how such deep personalities had manifested unto one host. Tsuua says how the thread was mainly to channel his mild version of multiple-personality disorder, but it changed to something more like helping people be part of a historical moment on s4s. Despite not getting stickied so they could break the record, everybody participating was indeed in the midst of history: the amount of rusing in the 500-some post thread is utterly unprecedented. All in all, it received 540 total replies, 469 of which are direct replies to OP. "Personalityfigs" of Tsuua utilized Personalityfigs, as Tsuua came to call them, were present in the thread the entire time. Tsuua also claims to have many more in circulation on s4s, but here are the ones revealed in the thread: 10 (ten): This was probably Tsuua's favorite personalityfig in the thread, due to its usage right up to the revealing of the ruse. Later, 10 (ten) changed his name to 12 (twelve) while making a reference to the movie Benchwarmers. Bake a good day: Bake a good day was used only a few times to call people #rude and divert them to other boards. He is the nice one in the group. Bexx: Bexx was the first poster in the thread, and though not very prevalent, there is quite the amount of development of her character. She started out just posting anime pictures along with her posts, but eventually she became Tsuua's waifu and stuck with mainly to the end. Crum~: Crum~ used the meme pink bury and edited her face into images to describe something as being nice. She was only used a few times, but her few posts held quite some value to the thread. Doge David and Doge Dan: Doge David checked dubs in the thread, and towards the beginning showed an anger due to them not being present. Later, Tsuua messed up when changing personalityfigs and had Doge David reply to himself! The result? Doge David "realized" he had a samefig doppleganger, and that's how Doge Dan was made. When the thread wasn't becoming stickied, Doge Dan left and this hurt Doge David deeply. Little known fact, Tsuua also made "Doge David" an example in his 27-page [Guide|[s4s guide]] in the namefigging chapter. Ed is sled: Ed is sled was used early on in the thread and he tried to take it over in the name of Edward. He achieved this with 666 trips, and this got Radical Edward (an actual namefig) involved in the thread. Radical Edward also got this personalityfig to change their name to "Ed is gril" before the personalityfig faded out from the thread. Rental car: Rental car is a fanatic of doge, and got upset when Ed is sled got the 666 trips, making it an Ed thread. He tried to get The Oracle of Issyk Kul and Smegma into the thread to help make it a doge one, but this plan failed. However, a lot of other posters spammed "smegma" later on. Tango: Tango is the dimmest one out of the group, and likes to say how he fugged you're mum. He also happens to think birds aren't that important. Outcome Many people were surprised when Tsuua revealed the big ruse, especially Fantra. Fantra is an actual namefig, and actually had started figging in this thread. At the end, when he asked if Tsuua and 12 (twelve) would be around on s4s, Tsuua unleashed the ruse. He felt trolled, but not in a bad way, yet in a surprised fashion. This truly was a historic day on s4s.